glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Robo Force Weapons Set
=Details= Robo Force Weapons Sets are a special edition crossover between Toyfinity and Onell Design using the blasters from a Robo Force figure set. A Glyninja, Glyknight, or Glyan Commando figure comes with one blaster by default when in one of these configuration. The average price of a Robo Force Weapons Set is $3. =Clan of the Glyninja= Wave 57 Light Gray Satraku Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. $3 Archive-weapons-satraku.png =TMNG= Wave 59 Dark Gray Satraku Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. $3 Archive-weapons-satraku-dark.png =The Skate Wars= Wave 63 Light Gray Skaterriun Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. $3 Archive-weapons-skate1_1024x1024.png =The Albion Paradigm= Wave 73 Metallic Silver Blue Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. $3 Accessories-temp-RFweapons-cyber_1024x1024.png Metallic-Silver-Blue-Weapons-Set-pic.jpg Alienac Red Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. $3 Accessories-temp-RFweapons-alienac_1024x1024.png Alienac-Red-Weapons-Set-pic.jpg =Dreadvalken's Tomb= Wave 78 Warm Gunmetal 2019 Weapons Set PVC color matches Ancerriun and all gunmetal parts. Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. $3 Accessories-temp-RFweapons_1024x1024@2x.png =Unreleased= The following sets were offered as Stowaway items (bonus freebies) packed with random orders placed through Onell Design's web store. Brown Satraku Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. Bagged. First released during Wave 59. Identical to the set version offered with Noboto Orenji and Noboto Murasakino. Satraku-Weapons-Set-Brown-TMNG.jpg Ivory Satraku Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. Bagged. First released during Wave 60. Identical to the set version offered with Glyninja Runmaru. RFRunmaru-Extra-Blasters.jpg Volkriun Master Command Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. Bagged. First released during Wave 60. Identical to the set version offered with Glyan Volkriun Master Command. Glyan-Volkriun-Master-Command-Weapons-Set.jpg Tracker Commando Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters OR two special edition Robo Force Blasters + two Glyan Blasters with no Glyos pins. 8 or 10 total parts. Bagged. First released during Wave 61. Identical to the set version offered with Glyan Tracker Commando. Glyan-Commando-RF-Weapons-Set.jpg|Comparison of the RF Blasters to the combined set of Glyan/RF Blasters Glyknight Varellius Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. Bagged. First released during Wave 65. Unpainted RF Blaster tips make it a variant to the version offered with Glyknight Varellius. Glyknight-Varellius-Weapons-Set.jpg|Glyknight Varellius Weapons Set Glyknight Ancerriun Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. Bagged. First released during Wave 65. Unpainted RF Blaster tips make it a variant to the version offered with Glyknight Ancerriun. Glyknight Kyllark Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. Bagged. First released during Wave 65. Unpainted RF Blaster tips make it a variant to the version offered with Glyknight Kyllark. Glyknight Gallisar Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. Bagged. First released during Wave 67. Identical to the set version offered with Glyknight Gallisar. Glyknight-Gallisar-Weapons-Set.jpg Gendrone Union Commando Weapons Set Includes two special edition Robo Force Blasters. 8 total parts. Bagged. First released during Wave 69. Identical to the set version offered with Glyan Gendrone Union Commando. Gendrone-Union-Weapons-Set.jpg Category:Accessories Category:Robo Force Series